camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Domek dla lalek
Budzę się ociężale, uderzając o coś głową. Natychmiast zaczynam masować obolałe miejsce, otwierając oczy. W pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok, a na parapecie stoją zapalone dwie świeczki. Po krótkiej chwili rozpoznaję swój pokój z dzieciństwa. Wciąż są tutaj moje pluszaki oraz zabawki. Przełykam ciężko ślinę i wstaję z łóżka. Podchodzę do drewnianego łóżeczka z dopiskiem "Lauren - 1". Wzdycham cicho i przejeżdżam po nim palcami. ''- Mamusiu, chodźmy jeszcze tutaj - wołam do kobiety i ciągnę ją za rękę. Obie siadamy przed ogromnym domkiem dla lalek, który dostałam na swoje szóste urodziny od rodziców.'' ''- Czemu są tutaj same samochody, Lauren? - patrzy na mnie z uniesioną brwią, na co wzruszam jedynie ramionami.'' ''- Bardziej mi się podobały niż te różowe Barbie - wywracam oczami, spoglądając w dół. Wszystkie lalki schowałam w piwnicy i związałam sznurkiem.'' ''- Masz szczęście, że nie są prawdziwe - donośny głos Michaela odbija się echem w pomieszczeniu. Kulę się lekko pod jego wzrokiem, chowając częściowo za Clarę. - Nie sądzisz, że super byłoby mieć żywy domek dla lalek?'' Zauważam błysk w oku mężczyzny, na co przełykam ciężko ślinę i zaciskam palce na swojej koszulce. Mama głaszcze mnie delikatnie po główce, przytulając opiekuńczo. ''- Nie przesadzasz czasami? - kobieta odchrząkuje, wbijając ostre spojrzenie w mojego ojca. - Ona ma dopiero osiem lat, znowu będzie mieć koszmary przez twoje chore wizje.'' Scena sprzed kilkunastu lat atakuje moje myśli, gdy tylko podchodzę bliżej do zabawki. Klękam przed domkiem, ścierając kurz z dachu. Marszczę lekko brwi, gdy zauważam, że każda lalka leży w innym pokoju, przywiązana sznurem do krzesła. Po krótkiej chwili odkrywam, że są to nasze karykatury... - Pomocy! - wzdrygam się, słysząc czyjś krzyk i unoszę się do góry, przypadkowo strącając domek. Zabawka rozpada się na kilka części, a lalki spadają na czerwoną ciecz, która znajduje się na podłodze. Między odłamkami plastiku odnajduję małą zawiniętą karteczkę. Tylko śmierć może was uratować -A Oblizuję usta i dotykam cieczy na podłodze. Wkrótce potem orientuję się, że to krew. I to na dodatek moja. Cała moja koszulka jest wybrudzona, a krew sączy się z mojej rany na brzuchu. Nie pamiętam, żebym miała ją wcześniej... Idę za czerwonym śladem, który prowadzi mnie do ściany. Odnajduję w niej niewielki otwór, więc kilka razy uderzam w cegłę, która się rozpada. - Lo? - cichy głos mojej żony dobiega mnie z końca pokoju, na co od razu przechodzę przez zrobioną dziurę. Camila siedzi w kącie, ubrana jedynie w przekrwiony podkoszulek i szorty, wyraźnie wystraszona. - Jezus, Lo! - zrywa się z miejsca i wpada prosto w moje ramiona. - Tak bardzo się martwiłam. Przyciągam ją bliżej do siebie, przytulając mocno. Kobieta chowa twarz w moją szyję, chlipiąc cicho. Głaszczę ją delikatnie po plecach i kołyszę nami lekko, w celu uspokojenia. - Co tu się wydarzyło, Camz? - odrywam się o niej lekko, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Nie wiem - jąka cicho. - Kiedy się obudziłam to cię tu nie było. Na podłodze znajdowało się dużo krwi, a ja miałam nóż w ręku - szepcze przerażona, dotykając rany na brzuchu. - To ja ci to zrobiłam? - Kiedy się obudziłam to już to miałam - wzdycham cicho i pocieram delikatnie ramiona kobiety. - Ewidentnie ktoś nas w coś wrabia. Widziałam nasze karykatury w domku dla lalek, więc chyba Michael coś knuje. - Boję się, Lauren - brunetka zaciska palce na moich ramionach. - Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to ucieczka przed pająkami oraz spotkanie z Michael'em i Matthew'em. Później mam kompletną dziurę w pamięci. - Ja też - drapię się w kark i spoglądam Camili w oczy. - Kim jest Matthew? - To mój były - dziewczyna wtula się we mnie mocno. - Był nauczycielem matematyki, kiedy zaczynałam pracę. Nasi rodzice się przyjaźnili i wiązali wobec nas poważne plany. Zawsze myśleli, że weźmiemy ślub i zamieszkamy razem. Ale któregoś razu uderzył mnie i od tamtej pory zerwałam z nim wszelkie kontakty. Stracił pracę, bo został oskarżony o gwałt na swojej uczennicy. Od tamtego czasu słuch po nim zaginął. - Musiał mieć poważny motyw, skoro wrócił - wzdycham cicho, patrząc Camili w oczy. Cały czas tulę ją mocno, kołysząc nami lekko. - Albo współpracuje z moim ojcem, albo wpadli na siebie, kiedy każdy z nich chciał zrealizować swój plan. Naszą rozmowę przerywa alarm i otworzenie się drzwi. Wszystkie światła migają na czerwono i pomarańczowo. Obie podnosimy się z podłogi i splatamy ze sobą nasze palce, wychodząc na korytarz. Tam wpadam na Dinah, która jest również zdezorientowana, co my. Wkrótce potem dołączają do nas pozostałe przyjaciółki. - Gdzie jest Michelle i Anabelle? - marszczę brwi, nigdzie nie dostrzegając swoich córek. - Myślałyśmy, że są z wami - czarnoskóra zerka na mnie, trzymając w dłoni kurtkę Michelle. - Nigdzie ich nie ma - mamroczę, biorąc od niej ubranko dziewczynki. W jednej kieszonce znajduję zwiniętą kartkę. Wasze córki są bezpieczne. Nie o nie mi chodziło, tylko o was -A Po części oddycham z ulgą, choć nie do końca wierzę w czyste intencje A. Ktokolwiek to jest. - Tam jest drabina - Ally puka mnie w ramię, wskazując na jedną ze ścian. - Chodźmy - mruczę cicho i zaczynam się wspinać. Kiedy jestem na samej górze, otwieram właz i wchodzę do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Zadziwia mnie to, że znajduję się z powrotem w korytarzu naszego domku letniskowego. Odchodzę kawałek, a oszklona podłoga wskazuje tylko na jedno. - Dziewczyny, mam złą wiadomość - zerkam do tyłu. - Ten psychopata umieścił nas w żywym domku dla lalek.